Una excursión y dos chicas traviesas
by Asuka23
Summary: Asuka y Hikari van con el resto de la clase de 2-A a una excursión al campo. Sin saberlo, en ella experimentaran el placer de la adolescencia. Fanfic Lemon.


Esta historia es Lemon, es decir, contiene contenido sexual descrito sin censura. Así que estais avisados ;)

* * *

-¿Tenéis todos vuestras autorizaciones chicos?

Preguntó el viejo profesor tras sus gafas de pasta a toda la clase de 2-A del instituto de Tokyo-3. Había cierto alboroto entre los adolescentes que cargaban con sus mochilas más pesadas que lo de costumbre ya que ese día en vez de pasárselos encerrados en el aula iban a una reserva natural de aves, una excusa como cualquier otra para almorzar en el campo, jugar al fútbol, pasear o incluso oler las flores.

-¡Es una humillación total tener que entregar un papel firmado para que nos dejen viajar a apenas 20 kilómetros de la ciudad!

Se quejó Asuka haciendo cola como los demás compañeros de clase para entregar la copia de papel firmada por su tutora en la que le daba permiso para salir de excursión con el resto de la clase. Detrás de ella estaba Shinji que también tenía su respectiva copia.

-De todas formas no ha sido problema, Misato ha firmado sin problemas.

-¿Sin problemas? ¡Si ni siquiera ha mirado lo que era! Pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que siendo nosotros lo suficientemente adultos como para pilotar un EVA tengamos que ir pidiendo permiso para hacer un viajecito.

El chico sonrió débilmente pero no le respondió. Siempre que estaba molesta por cualquier situación mencionaba su puesto como piloto de Evangelion orgullosa y presumida para justificar que ya era una persona mayor que no tenía que ser tratada como una niña. Eso sobretodo lo sufría Kaji que era el objeto del deseo de la muchacha y siempre esta rechazando cortésmente sus proposiciones a veces demasiado atrevida.

Cuando todos los alumnos del curso entregaron la documentación necesaria para evitar problemas al instituto si había algún accidente pudieron salir fuera del recinto donde había un autobús esperándoles. Chicos y chicas entraron en orden y se fueron sentado.

Asuka fue una de las últimas y buscaba algún asiento libre para no tener que ser molestada durante la duración del trayecto, pero por desgracia no había ninguno.

-Mmmm...

Resignada vio como Shinji estaba sentado sólo al lado de la ventanilla mirando hacia afuera y no teniendo muchas más opciones se dirigió a sentarse en el asiento vacío de al lado, pero una chica mucho más rápida se cruzó en su camino. Rei Ayanami ocupó el asiento libre que quedaba al lado de su compañero y miró tranquilamente a la pelirroja.

-...

La piloto de ojos azules miró a su compañera torciendo el gesto y entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera prenderle fuego con la mirada, mirada que Ayanami aguantó impasible mientras el chico las miraba a las dos con una gran gota de sudor recorriéndole la cabeza. Él pensaba que aquello parecía un duelo del Oeste.

-¡Mmf!

Finalmente Asuka dio un golpe de cabeza moviendo su melena anaranjada en un gesto de orgullo y con la cabeza bien alta se fue hasta el fondo del vehículo a la hilera de asientos traseros donde nadie quería sentarse pero como ya no quedaba sitio libre ella tuvo que hacerlo.

Hikari, la delegada de clase y mejor amiga de la alemana, estaba sentada al lado de Touji y vio como su compañera se sentaba sola así que antes de que el bus arrancase se fue a sentarse con ella.

-No tienes por qué sentarte conmigo Hikari, vuelve con el idiota de Touji.

Asuka estaba algo molesta por lo sucedido, cruzada de piernas y de brazos miró de reojo como el chico moreno de chándal miraba hacia ella con oído. Nunca se habían llevado bien y que ahora la chica de coletas se hubiera marchado de su lado para acompañarla no iba a ayudar en absoluto a que su relación mejorara.

-Si no me molesta, seguro que lo pasaremos bien.

Sonrió la chica de las mejillas salpicadas por pecas mirando a su amiga, en serio a ella no le molestaba pasar el viaje juntas, así podrían charlar animadamente sin que nadie les molestase.

-Mmm... ¿Tú y Touji sois novios?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Asuka no digas esas cosas!

La delegada de clase se sonrojó completamente al oír la pregunta que le hacía su amiga pelirroja al tiempo que se tapaba el rostro con la mano izquierda para que los demás chicos en el vehículo no se dieran cuenta de su rubor. El autobús ya estaba en marcha.

-No sé Hikari, últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntos, casi no le echas la bronca y mira, ahora os habíais sentado juntos... no sé, la gente habla...

Aunque sólo ella parecía haber visto las señales y no era cierto que hubiera rumores de noviazgo, la alemana lo dijo para picar un poco a su amiga a ver si así le contaba la verdad. Se hizo la interesante apoyando sus manos en su nuca reclinando su espalda hacia atrás y mirando al techo. Hikari se avergonzó mucho por lo oído.

-Está bien, está bien... es cierto pero no se lo digas a nadie...

La chica de coletas y pelo castaño juntó las manos en una súplica a su amiga hablando bajito, no quería que nadie supiera de su noviazgo ya que imaginaba las risitas en clase y los comentarios al oído mientras le miraba de reojo.

-Pues no sé que le ves a ese bruto...

-Bueno, puede parecer algo rudo pero es un buen chico y a mí me trata bien.

Aún con sus mejillas algo coloradas por la confesión pero sintiéndose algo aliviada por poder contárselo a alguien finalmente la chica sonrió a la piloto de ojos azules que la miraba incrédula incapaz de ver a Suzuhara como algo más que el típico bruto sin luces.

-Igualmente espero que esto no afecte a nuestra amistad, me refiero a que no dejemos de salir juntas para ir de comparas y eso.

-Tranquila Asuka seguiré teniendo tiempo para ti jejejeje.

De forma divertida ella acarició los hombros de su amiga que la miró de reojo con un gesto fingido de enfado que enseguida se transformó en una sonrisa cómplice y ambas rieron con alegría.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. ¡Todos abajo!

El conductor puso el freno de mano y salió el primero del coche para abrir el maletero e ir sacando las mochilas de los chicos que fueron bajando ruidosamente en parejas o en grupos, contentos de haber llegado al campo ya que muchos habían pasado toda su vida en la ciudad de hormigón, acero y cristal sin haber visto nunca un árbol fuera de los parques.

La delegada Hikari también se puso en pié para salir pero fue retenida cuando Asuka agarró su brazo derecho.

-¿Eh? ¿Asuka, qué estás haciendo?

Preguntó extrañada por el agarrón de la alemana mientras se volvía a sentar a su lado, ella la miraba con algo de picardía esperando a que el autobús se vaciase del todo.

-Quiero preguntarte antes una cosa. ¿Tú y Touji ya habéis...?

-Si hemos que...

-Me refiero a...

Hikari estaba algo confundida por que no había entendido la insinuación de la joven piloto hasta que ella hizo un círculo con la mano izquierda y metió ahí el dedo índice de su mano derecha en repetidas ocasiones representando una penetración con el gesto y sonriendo traviesa.

-¡Asuka! ¡No preguntes esas cosas!

-Jajajajaja. ¡Anda, si somos amigas!

La chica de pecas apretaba los ojos con algunas lagrimillas con el rostro completamente ardiendo mientras juntaba sus puños delante de la boca negando con fuerza con la cabeza haciendo volar sus coletas mientras su amiga se reía por la timidez que manifestaba siempre y que parecía ser más en temas sexuales.

-¡Eso es algo muy personal!

-Mmmm... Me parece a mí que aún no lo habéis hecho.

Hikari miraba hacia el suelo y de forma débil negó con la cabeza agarrándose a su falda. Ella en realidad quería estrenarse con su novio, pero le daba vergüenza decírselo, quizá ahora si hablaba con su amiga que era mucho más desinhibida le daría algún consejo al confesarle su total falta de experiencia.

-Normal, con la ropa que sueles llevar das una imagen muy recatada, Touji pensará que eres una monjita y tendrá miedo de proponerte alguna cosa.

-No es mi intención dar esa imagen...

-Pues tienes que intentar cambiar un poco, por ejemplo, ¿qué ropa interior llevas puesta hoy?

La delegada de clase alzó una ceja ante la curiosa pregunta que le había hecho Asuka.

-Eh... Pues la del uniforme, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Ves, si cambiases y le dejaras ver por "accidente" parte de tu ropa interior podría ver que eres atrevida y que no te ciñes a lo que te imponen.

-No sé Asuka... No me gusta llevar nada que no sea del uniforme del instituto...

-Mira como estas.

Sin hacer caso a lo que Hikari estaba diciéndole la pelirroja se subió la falda del vestido verde hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto sus bragas. Eran de color rosa y muy pequeñas, tanto que solo tapaban lo justo para ocultar la entrada a sus labios vaginales, dejando a la vista los laterales de su pubis.

-¡Asuka tápate!

-No seas boba, estamos entre chicas. Ahora enséñame como te quedan a ti.

-Está bien...

La chica de pecas suspiró y asintió, era verdad que al estar entre amigas no tenía por qué ser tan decorosa con esos temas así que también se subió la falda larga mostrando unas bragas blancas de algodón con un lacito rosa en la parte central superior. Cubrían por completo toda su intimidad sin marcar nada.

-¿Y cómo llevas depilado el pubis? Eso también gusta a los chicos.

-Pues no me depilo...

-Mmmm deberías hacerlo, fíjate lo bien que queda.

La piloto del Evangelion rojo apartó su prenda íntima hasta atraparla entre su pierna izquierda y su ingle desnudando su pubis y dejando a la vista su sexo. Tenía el vello púbico depilado en forma de un perfecto triángulo anaranjado lo que explicaba que aunque sus bragas no tapaban los laterales de su pubis no se le viera ningún pelito.

-Ay Asuka, creo que ya es demasiado...

Decía la chica sonrojada evitando mirar fijamente a la desnuda sexualidad de su compañera de ojos azules mientras esta le mostraba como iba depilada perfectamente.

-Si no me enseñas no podré aconsejarte ni ayudar.

-Está bien, pero no te rías ¿vale?

Con mucha vergüenza Hikari tomó el elástico de sus bragas y las bajó con cuidado quitándoselas. Su vello púbico era muy fino, claro al sol y escaso.

-Claro, tienes poco pelo y no te puedes depilar como yo, pero si te lo quitas todo también tendrías un aspecto sexy.

Le propuso mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para alargar su brazo izquierdo y con los dedos pulgar e índice acariciarle el vello púbico marroncito que era suave como la seda.

-Está bien Asuka... te haré caso...

Al sentir el contacto de los dedos de la otra chica la delegada abrió un poquito sus piernas casi por reflejo enseñándole los labios vaginales, hablaba casi en jadeos y miraba como Asuka la tocaba con los ojos entrecerrados. La pelirroja sonrió por la reacción de su amiga ante sus caricias delicadas.

-Hikari, creo que antes de hacer algo con ese estúpido de tu novio deberías conocer mejor tu cuerpo.

Asuka pasó su pulgar por los labios inferiores de ella, también acariciando muy de pasada su clítoris. La chica no respondió, solo cerró los ojos respirando más agitada pero sus piernas hablaron por ella al abrirse más ante los tocamientos de la alemana. Esta se acercó más a ella para poder acariciarla a gusto, muy delicadamente, sabiendo las sensaciones que debía estar experimentando. Probablemente su amiga ni siquiera se había masturbado en la vida.

-¿Quieres tocar el mío Hikari?

Le ofreció con una voz muy sensual y suave que casi nunca usaba pero que era muy cautivadora tanto para hombres como para mujeres. La chica tímida aunque cada vez más animada descubriendo su cuerpo aceptó con un gesto de cabeza y la de ojos azules tomó su mano derecha poniéndola encima de su coño. Hikari comenzó por acariciar su vello púbico naranja que encontró espeso aunque suave, notando la sensación rugosa del rasurado en los bordes del triángulo, luego bajó a acariciar con algo de torpeza el sexo de Asuka que notó tierno y empezaba a estar algo húmedo.

-Ah... se siente bien Asuka...

-¿Verdad que sí?

Ambas se sonrieron estando sonrojadas, más la de coletas que la piloto, pero siguieron jadeando y tocándose cada vez con más atrevimiento sus entrepiernas, separando labios, acariciando clítoris y presionando cavidades con las yemas de sus dedos.

Los demás compañeros de clase de las chicas ya estaban disfrutando del campo, nadie las echaba de menos por que el profesor no había pasado lista cuando bajaron del autobús debido al gran alboroto que hubo. Los muchachos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron corriendo, el conductor se fue a mear, pero volvió.

El hombre era de pelo moreno alto y delgado con perilla y vestía pantalones negros y chaleco del mismo color, debajo una camisa amarilla remangada.

-Bueno, será mejor que entre a limpiar antes de que vuelvan esos mocosos, a saber cómo me han dejado el suelo...

Refunfuñó entre dientes aquel hombre que se dirigía al vehículo y subió por la puerta que estaba a la altura del asiento del conductor y que había quedado abierta después de que los jóvenes bajasen.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!

Asuka y Hikari habían perdido por completo la noción del tiempo mientras acariciaban sus sexos que ya lubricaban por la sensación de tocarse, al escuchar esa voz las dos se sobresaltaron y cubrieron rápidamente con sus faldas sus intimidades mientras miraban al hombre que las había sorprendido con las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo niñas?

Preguntó este torciendo una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia ellas por el pasillo que había en el centro entre las hileras de asientos.

-¡No nada, no estábamos haciendo nada!

-Oh, vamos Hikari, no estábamos haciendo nada malo para andar ocultándolo, ¿verdad?

La chica de coletas estaba muy nerviosa y disimulaba mal, en cambio a la pelirroja todo aquello le parecía muy divertido y aunque sonrojada sonreía al conductor del autobús. Sin avisar a su amiga se levantó de nuevo la falda y la de ella para volver a tocarse.

-¡¡¡HEY ASUKA!!!

Muy avergonzada por estar exponiendo su sexo a un desconocido, y aún por encima con su amiga tocándoselo, la chica de coletas quiso bajarse la falda pero su amiga no le dejaba.

-Mmmm... Si sois un par de chicas traviesas...

Sintiéndose muy seguro de sí mismo ante la provocación de las dos estudiantes el hombre tomó las manos de las muchachas con las que se habían estado tocando y las llevó a sus labios besándolas y oliendo el aroma de sus sexos. Asuka sonreía mordiéndose el labio inferior, notando que en los pantalones de él se marcaba un bulto largo y ancho que iba creciendo, a la piloto le encantaba que los hombres adultos se excitasen por ella.

-Si me permitís hay algo que me está incomodando.

Notando la mirada descarada de la chica pelirroja hacia su bulto el hombre soltó sus manos para bajarse del todo la cremallera del pantalón y metiendo una mano sacó su pene y sus testículos hacia afuera. Su polla era larga y gorda, curvada hacia abajo pero se mantenía en horizontal al estar erecta y con el glande despejado, sus bolas era al igual grandes y gordas sin rastro de pelo.

-¡Wow! ¡Es enorme!

Admirando el tamaño de ese miembro Asuka estiró su mano derecha para agarrarlo cerca de la punta, se notaba caliente y duro pero terso y tuvo que abrir bien la mano para tomarlo, lentamente empezó a moverla como pajeándolo.

-¿Y tú niña? ¿No quieres imitar a tu amiga?

Preguntó el conductor a la delegada de la clase apoyados sus brazos en las cabeceras de los asientos que tenía a derecha e izquierda mientras Asuka seguía masturbándolo con paciencia relamiéndose con su mirada fija en la verga.

-Esto... no está bien...

Hikari apenada miraba hacia otro lado, sabiendo que a su lado su amiga estaba tocando a un desconocido, de repente sintió como la alemana le tomaba una mano y la colocó sobre el pene de aquel hombre.

-Tócaselo Hikari, así aprenderás más rápido.

-¡No, no quiero!

La chica de pecas intentaba resistirse a agarrar aquel enorme pedazo de carne dura, pero una juguetona Asuka demasiado excitada insistía mucho, moviéndole de paso el brazo para que le pajease ella también. Después de un rato la tímida muchacha se quedó mirando hipnotizada aquel pene y ya ella sola era la que seguía automáticamente la rítmica masturbación como haría un niño al que su padre le enseña a montar en bicicleta.

-Mmmm tú pareces la más lanzada nena, así que, ¿qué tal si me la chupas?

Tomando su propio pene largo desde la base con su mano derecha el hombre moreno acercó el pene a los labios de la alemana y frotó su glande algo humedecido contra sus labios. La joven piloto le miró a los ojos algo dubitativa pero finalmente abrió la boca dejando que metiera un cuarto de su erección en ella.

-¡Mmmmm!

Asuka cerró los ojos y empezó a mover su cabeza de adelante a atrás frotando con sus sensuales labios el tronco del pene en una buena mamada a la que el autobusero respondió acariciándole con suavidad su hermosa y sedosa melena pelirroja.

-Joder... qué bien lo haces... ¡Ah!

El placer era inmenso, los labios húmedos y calientes de la pelirroja hacían muy bien su trabajo y aunque sólo llegaba a tragarse un máximo de la mitad de su verga le era suficiente. Cada vez que retrocedía en su felación, siempre dejando el glande dentro, el tronco aparecía brillando por su saliva que al irse acumulando empezó a gotear brillando al sol que se colaba por la ventana. Dentro de su boca la alemana usaba su lengua saboreando el glande del hombre.

-¿No quieres unirte Pequitas?

Propuso el conductor de manera muy pervertida a Hikari, mirándola mientras su amiga seguía chupándole y él le acariciaba la cabeza, ella se revolvió incómoda.

-No... Gracias...

-Vamos, nada de lo que pase aquí saldrá de este autobús, será nuestro secreto, ¿sí?

Sonriéndole le guió un ojo y la chica de coletas tragó saliva mientras miraba como Asuka mamaba su polla haciendo un poquito de ruido. Cada vez era más consciente de la situación y aunque sabía que aquello era muy raro su desnudo coño reaccionó ante las sensaciones humedeciéndose más al punto que manchó el asiento donde ella estaba. Así fue como decidió hacer lo que su excitado cuerpo le pedía y agachó la cabeza hasta llegar a la altura de la entrepierna del hombre y sacó su lengüita lamiendo tímidamente sus bolas.

-Que bueno...

Suspiraba él mientras acariciaba el pelo de las dos muchachas, era lo único que hacía ya que las chicas se encargaban de darle a él todo el placer. Asuka abrió los ojos para mirar como su amiga chupaba una a una las bolas del conductor haciendo un curioso ruido, cuando sintió que la miraban la chica de pecas miró a su amiga y ambas se sonrojaron más al verse la una a la otra dando sexo oral.

-Mejor que paremos o me correré enseguida y aún quiero disfrutar un poco más.

Dijo el hombre mientras se echaba hacia atrás, separando su miembro de las cálidas bocas de las dos estudiantes que ya habían entrado en calor y gemían a cada chupada y lamida, aún moviendo las lenguas deseosas del sabor de su húmedo y caliente pene.

-Hace un poco de calor, mejor será que nos refresquemos.

Sin esperar a que las dos chicas dijeran nada el autobusero se quitó toda la ropa dejándola en el suelo y quedando del todo desnudo. Su cuerpo era moreno, delgado y fibroso lo que hacía que su pene se viera aún más grande con un vello púbico rizado en la base de su tronco.

Luego tomó con sus manos a Asuka y Hikari y las hizo levantarse, con un gesto les indicó que empezaran a desnudarse ellas también. La pelirroja fue la primera en reaccionar desabrochándose su blanca blusa, la otra titubeó un poco pero también empezó a desnudarse hasta que ambas dejaron ver sus sujetadores, el de Hikari blanco y sencillo mientras que el de la alemana era de encaje rosa a juego con sus gras y realzaba aún más su buen pecho, el más abultado de la clase.

-Pequeña, tienes que aprender mucho de tu amiga.

Dijo de forma perversa él mientras con cada una de sus manos magreaba uno de los pechos de cada chica, Asuka le miraba sonriendo sonrojada y la otra chica cerraba los ojos suspirando por el contacto de aquella mano grande en sus poco desarrollados senos.

-Quitároslo todo.

Echándose hacia atrás el conductor observaba a las dos chicas muy excitado masajeándose con cuidado su pene para sentir placer pero sin estimularse mucho para no eyacular antes de tiempo. Las dos amigas se miraron y asintieron para hacerlo a la vez, bajaron sus vestidos hasta el suelo y quitaron sus camisas, luego deshicieron los cierres de sus sujetadores dejándolos caer también para así quedar del todo desnudas.

El hombre no dijo nada a ninguna de ellas, solamente se acercó y tomándolas de sus culos las acercó a su cuerpo, pegándolas hacia él, por la diferencia de altura sus caras quedaban a la altura de sus pectorales.

La diferencia entre sus pechos era más que notable, la pelirroja tenía unos senos redondos, firmes y grandes, con pezones y aureolas pequeñitos y rosas mientras la de coletas tenía unos senos puntiagudos que apenas si abultaban, con pezones oscuritos y más grandes, pero en cambio sus culos que acariciaba con deseo aquel adulto sí que eran parecidos, redondos, saliditos, suaves y perfectos, sus dedos acariciaban con mucho placer sus suaves pieles perfumadas.

-¡Ah!

Hikari estaba pegada al torso del hombre con sus manos acariciando su pecho, sin mirarlo directamente muy sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo intentando no pensar en que podría arrepentirse luego cuando vio que Asuka había tomado la iniciativa y lamía el pezón izquierdo del hombre con su lengua moviéndola en círculos. Siendo ella su maestra en esos temas decidió imitarla.

-Jejejeje.

El conductor del autobús las miraba divertido, no le importaba que hicieran eso ya que así el podría seguir disfrutando de acariciar aquellos hermosos y firmes traseros mientras sentía las cálidas y mojaditas lenguas de las chicas lamerle.

Tras un rato deslizó dos de sus dedos de cada mano entre las piernas de cada una y empezó a frotarles de manera superficial sus labios vaginales que estaban humedecidos por sus tocamientos anteriores.

-Ah... Asuka. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Preguntó la delegada de clase a la chica pelirroja mirándola ruborizada mientras su lengua seguía manchando de saliva el pezón de aquel hombre adulto al igual que su compañera.

-Estamos haciendo lo mismo que los demás hacen ahora mismo, divertirnos, solo que nosotras de otra manera.

Le respondió de manera burlona, también con sus mejillas coloradas al sentir aquellos dos dedos en su coño que jugaban provocándolas de manera sensual. Asuka se sentía tan bien que decidió ser un poco más atrevida y sin pensárselo mucho besó a Hikari en los labios. Esta abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba que su mejor amiga fuera a besarla de manera tan cariñosa, pero sus labios se sentían cálidos y húmedos, muy suaves y apetecibles, así que entrecerró un poco los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel beso lésbico.

-Vaya, esto sí que no me lo suponía.

El hombre se puso más caliente al ver a aquellas dos guapas adolescentes besarse mientras estaba desnudas y pegadas a él, su beso había empezado tierno, pero ahora gemían de gusto bebiendo una la saliva de la otra, él las ayudó a sentir aún más placer metiendo y sacando sus dedos de dentro de sus vaginas, masturbándolas a buen ritmo, ellas se mojaron más y sus piernas temblaban mientras sus rostros eran el reflejo de la excitación.

-Siento acabar este beso, pero no aguanto más y tengo que follaros. Empezaré por ti.

Tomando a la alemana de las caderas la separó de la otra chica que tenía ganas de seguir besando pero ya no era posible, el hombre llevó a Asuka hasta dos de los asientos, ella le miraba a los ojos relamiéndose con los pezones erectos sin importarle que pensara cualquier cosa de ella.

-Ponte en cuatro guapa.

-Será un placer...

Dijo con voz agitada y se subió a los asientos dándole la espalda al hombre, acomodándose en posición de perrito, mirando hacia atrás con la mejilla acalorada pegada a la ventanilla, si hubiera alguien fuera la vería pero no había nadie en los alrededores.

Hikari con mucha curiosidad se subió de rodillas al asiento más cercano al pasillo de los que había justo delante, apoyando manos, y barbilla en el respaldo para observar lo que pasaba.

-Desde luego creo que no os podéis quejar de el duro castigo que os va a caer por no haber ido con vuestros compañeros.

-Déjate de hablar y a ver cuánto de "duro" es ese castigo.

Asuka le miraba desafiante mientras su melena caía por sus hombros y con la mano izquierda abría su glúteo mostrando su ano rosa pequeño y limpio y sus labios vaginales. Hikari negó con la cabeza por la actitud tan descarada de la otra joven.

-Jejejeje como quieras perrita.

El hombre complacido tomó su falo con la mano derecha y lo dirigió a la entrada de la vagina sonrosada de la pelirroja, frotó un poco con su glande notando lo húmeda que ya estaba y de golpe metió su glande y algunos centímetros del tronco.

-¡Ah!

La piloto cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que de entre sus labios escapara un murmuro de placer. El conductor tomó a la chica de piel más pálida de sus nalgas clavándole los dedos en ellas y abriéndoselas para facilitar la penetración, tras un par de embestidas su miembro logró introducirse casi del todo en su coño y estando él de pié comenzó a bombearla insistentemente, notándose que de verdad aquella adolescente había conseguido excitarle.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Muy sonrojada la chica alemana miraba entre sus piernas como aquel monstruo de verga se abría paso en su juvenil sexo, haciendo que chorreare calientes fluidos vaginales que manchaban el asiento sobre el que estaba subía. La chica de pecas ocultas por el sonrojo miraba como su compañera piloto era follada de manera enérgica y se mordía el labio inferior mientras sentía un cosquilleo en su propia entrepierna.

-Pero mira que te entra al fondo ¿eh? Es una gozada follarte, ¿cómo te llamas niña?

-A... As... Asuka...

Respondió ella casi gritando ya que estaba muy excitada, sus pechos se balanceaban libres colgado sobre su delgado cuerpo mientras seguía siendo embestida por detrás, su cuerpo al igual que el del hombre brillaba empapado en sudor, el calor que empezaba a hacer en el vehículo era sentido hasta por la espectadora Hikari.

Aunque disfrutaba enormemente del sexo con la pelirroja el autobusero no podía dejar de mirar aquel anito redondo y cerrado que tenía justo encima del coño que se estaba follando.

-Pues Asuka tienes un culo muy bonito, y creo que también te lo voy a joder.

-Ah... ¿Me... me dolerá?

-Mmm no si está bien lubricado.

Sacando su dura polla algo mojada de líquidos vaginales de la chica de cabellos naranjas se giró apuntando a Hikari y sonriéndole, ella entendió enseguida y asintió con la cabeza, inclinándose empezó a chuparle dulcemente la verga procurando llenarla de saliva.

-Si... así, lubrícamela para Asuka.

Gemía el hombre mirando como la cabecita con coletas de la muchacha se movía empapándole su dura carne, el movía las caderas para marcarle el ritmo de la mamada mientras seguía acariciando el culo de la expectante chica de ojos azules.

-Buena chica, aquí voy Asuka.

Una vez que la pecosa le había dejado bien mojado su pene con su boca este sacó su polla y la dirigió hacia la entrada del culo de la pelirroja, frotando el húmedo glande en el ano descubierto por los pulgares del hombre, manchándolo de la cálida saliva. Hikari miraba atenta secándose el exceso de humedad de sus labios.

De forma decidida empujó con sus caderas para desvirgar el culo limpio de la pelirroja metiendo su glande y unos centímetros del resto de su largo y ancho tronco.

-¡Ah duele sácamela!

Grito la chica muy dolida abriendo mucho los ojos, aquella verga era demasiado para su culito joven y delicado y tan solo la entrada del glande la estaba haciendo sufrir.

-Está muy apretado, me encanta, ¿seguro que no lo puedes aguantar?

-Seguro..

-Está bien...

Aunque había asumido la posición dominante respecto a las dos adolescentes no quería hacerles daño, así que sacó con cuidado la parte de su pene que había metido en su culo.

-Quizá con algo más de lubricación sería posible.

Se giró hacia Hikari y la chica se dio por aludida inclinándose dispuesta a volver a chupar su verga esforzándose más que antes, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-No guapa, mejor lámele el culo a tu amiga, así será más fácil.

-¡¿En serio?!

La chica de coletas miró hacia Asuka, esta sonreía moviendo juguetonamente su trasero de lado a lado, como si tratara de provocarla, parecía que la idea le resultaba atractiva. Lentamente Hikari acercó su cara al culo de la otra joven y tímidamente como era su carácter sacó la lengua para lamer su ano con cuidado.

-¡Ay Hikari que rico!

Asuka se relamía con gusto y cerró los ojos mientras sentía la pequeña lengua de la encargada de clase lamer en círculos su ano recién abierto, calmando la irritación con su refrescante saliva mientras su aliento le hacía cosquillas. El conductor escupió hacia abajo, hacia el ano de la pelirroja haciendo que su amiga extendiera también su saliva con esta y empezase a meter un poquito de su lengua, penetrando oralmente su culo acostumbrándolo.

La chica de pelo castaño estaba encantada con probar el culo de su amiga, su lengua delicada y juguetona se movía en círculos dentro del cálido y estrecho ano intentando abrirlo y lubricarlo. Siguió dándole el sexo oral hasta que notó las manos del hombre separándola al tomarla de los hombros.

-Creo que ahora sí que podré meter.

Se colocó de nuevo detrás y con cuidado volvió a introducir el glande y la punta de su miembro en el agujerito trasero de la chica de ojos azules moviéndolo para frotarlo de atrás a adelante sin penetrarla demasiado.

-¿Te duele ahora?

-Me molesta un poco, pero lo soporto... ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!

El gemido de sorpresa de Asuka no vino por que le hiciera daño la verga del desconocido que la estaba sodomizando, si no por la lengua de la otra chica que se había quedado con ganas y se metió en su dulce y encharcado coño. Las dos penetraciones le estaban dando un placer inimaginable.

-¡Mmmmm!

Con los ojos cerrados y concentrada tan sólo en saborear aquel sexo caliente la delegada Horaki lamía el interior de las paredes vaginales de la piloto pelirroja a la vez que bebía con gusto sus fluidos que goteaban a sus labios entreabiertos. El hombre seguía moviendo sus caderas aferrado al culo de Asuka, solo penetrándola unos centímetros, la chica necesitaba más entrenamiento anal y era una pena que probablemente él no pudiera seguir dándoselo, seguramente tras aquel fogoso encuentro sus caminos no se volverían a cruzar. De vez en cuando sus bolas y pene se frotaban contra la suave carita de la chica de pecas lo que aumentaba su excitación conteniéndose los deseos de empalar ese culo de golpe, conformándose con unos cuantos centímetros que le daban también mucho gusto

-¡Ah, no aguantaré mucho!

Con el rostro ardiendo Asuka avisó de su inminente orgasmo, la polla y la lengua que se combinaban tan bien en aquella doble penetración la tenían sonadísima, su coño estaba muy caliente y sus piernas de modelos brillantes de sudor temblaban. Al oírla y sin querer perderse nada de ese mágico momento su amiga movió más rápido su lengua besando sus labios íntimos con los suyos para succionar todos sus jugos.

-¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!

Apretando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación de placer absoluto la alemana se dejó caer sobre los asientos obligando al conductor a dejar de penetrarla. Sus caderas convulsionaban mientras gotitas del líquido transparente y cálido salían disparadas contra la boca de Hikari que muy cachonda las bebía.

-¿Quieres ahora probar tú preciosa?

Dijo el hombre del autobús sentándose en los asientos que estaban en frente de donde estaba acostada Asuka y refiriéndose a su amiga. Tenía la polla muy dura, tocándosela para tenerla levantada apuntando al techo, Hikari la miraba relamiéndose y jadeando, estaba muy excitada y su vagina húmeda le pedía a gritos que se sentara en ella. Dio un beso en una nalga de la otra muchacha como si se despidiera y se levantó, apoyándose en los respaldos de dos de las butacas de espalda al hombre comenzó a sentarse presionando la punta de la verga con su pequeño sexo.

-¡Ahhhh!

-Tranquila pequeña, no tengas prisa, con cuidado.

Le aconsejó mientras la tomaba con fuerza de la cintura bajándola poco a poco y miraba como su pene totalmente duro y mojado de numerosos fluidos iba siendo absorbido por el coño de escaso pelo.

-Estás más estrecha que tu amiguita...

Jadeó mientras movía sus caderas hacia arriba y empujaba con sus manos hacia abajo a la joven que gemía haciendo mucho ruido, sonrojada sus coletas saltaban al igual que sus pequeños pechitos. Casi la mitad de la verga conseguía meterse en aquel coño jugoso de la presuntamente recatada muchacha que ahora descubría el salvaje mundo del sexo.

Mientras Asuka ya se recuperaba y recostada sudando y jadeando observaba a su compañera disfrutando de la follada de aquel conductor de autobús.

-Asuka nos está mirando...

Le susurró por detrás al oído para luego lamérselo mientras seguía bombeándola haciéndola saltar salpicando sudor de su cuerpecito que el hombre acariciaba con una mano subiendo desde su vientre hasta sus tetitas magreándolas con deseo.

-Ah... No diga eso...

Estaba avergonzada por estar follando a la vista de su mejor amiga, pero a esta no le importaba, es más, estaba muy caliente todavía y se levantó para lamerle los senos, pasando su lengua por sus pezones oscuritos y succionándolos.

-¡Mmmmm!

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

La de pelo castaño gemía con una vocecita muy fina, incapaz de sacar fuerzas para gritar como en realidad quería, sus manos aunque estaban sobre los respaldos apenas se aferraban a ellos y era el estar entre los dos cuerpos lo que la mantenía de pié con las puntas de sus dedos apenas rozando el suelo. Los cristales de las ventanillas estaban empapados por la condensación del calor de los tres cuerpos desnudos e impedían que desde fuera alguien pudiera verlos.

-¡¡¡MMMMMM!!!

Finalmente la excitación del cuerpo de Hikari pudo con ella y echándose hacia adelante dejando que Asuka la sostuviera con sus amorosos brazos se corrió dejando escurrir los fluidos por la verga del hombre teniéndola metida lo más profundo que había llegado dentro y cayendo en sus bolas gordas.

-Ahora me toca a mi...

Había aguantado como nunca en su vida para probar a las dos chicas y el conductor del autobús que las había llevado a la excursión a la que no habían asistido finalmente se levantó masturbándose con fuerza ante las dos chicas que cayeron arrodilladas al suelo.

Ellas al ver como se pajeaba delante de sus caras sacaron sus lenguas para lamer el sabroso glande empapado sobretodo de los fluidos de la delgada mientras abrazaban sus cuerpos cálidos, sudados y jóvenes desnudos.

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!

Hasta ocho chorros calientes y espesos de semen muy blanco salieron de su verga que palpitaba para lograr escupir aquel esperma que había estado reteniendo. La leche masculina cayó sobre las caras de las estudiantes moviendo él su falo para regar a las dos por igual. Goterones de semen resbalaban por sus tersas y sonrojadas mejillas y alguno caía en las bocas medio abiertas que enseguida lo tragaban.

-¡Uffff!

Muy agotado se dejó caer sentado mientras mirada como las excitadas chicas se daban besitos y lamidas frotando sus caras para limpiarse el resto de lefa que les quedaba.

-Jejejeje, creo que ya van a llegar vuestros compañeros, será mejor que nos vistamos y hagamos como que no ha pasado nada.

Las chicas rieron también mirando al hombre mientras se agarraban las manos, murmuraron entre ellas y asintiendo le dedicaron a su conductor un profundo beso lésbico intercambiando semen con sus labios.

-Pero mira que sois traviesas...

**FIN**


End file.
